Problem: For $y=\frac{1-x}{2x+3}$ and $x\neq-\frac{3}{2}$, what is the value of $y$ that is not attainable? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: If $y = \frac{1 - x}{2x + 3}$, then $1-x=(2x+3)y=2xy+3y$. We can rearrange to $1-3y=x(2y+1)$. When $2y+1=0$ or $y=-\frac12$, the left hand side is nonzero while the right hand side is zero, so the value $y = \boxed{-\frac12}$ is unattainable.